


Lena's got game (night)

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, SuperCorp, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a repost...Same story, Lena gets invited to game night :)ORThat one where Lena comes over and Kara gets drunk with her and things happen...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	Lena's got game (night)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I'm reposting this...  
> Have a nice day.  
> If you need me I'll be at the model plane factory  
> Snorting the glue  
> heh

The party was nice. Formal, yes, but nice nevertheless.

Lena was sick of wearing tight fitting dresses and tall heels yet she was fond of the company so she agreed, on occasion, to the formal gatherings. On that dull night, however, she felt an urge to leave early. So there she was, at  
seven in the evening on a Thursday, in the middle of her living room. A heavy sigh escaped her as she sat heavily on the luscious leather-bound couch, alone. 

Her phone began to vibrate.

“Yes, this is Lena” she answered, exhaustion distinct in her voice.

“Hey!” A familiar voice procured on the other side “How are you?”

“Hey Kara” her face lit up, heart fluttering “I’m good, how are you?”

“Good, good. I’m just calling to ask if you’re busy tomorrow… say 8 o’clock?”

“I think I might be off by then, why?”

“I just… We have these game nights every Friday and… Well I was thinking… I was thinking you would prove to be a worthy adversary… Care to join us?”

Silence filled the room. Lena’s heart clenched. The dormant butterflies in her stomach had awoken and were wreaking havoc.

“Sure” she said, briefly shocked by the certainty of her voice. This doesn’t mean anything she reassured herself. Heck, we might even have a good time. “I’ll be there… wait, where’s there?”

“Oh right… umm you don’t know my address. I’m in Oligrove residence, apartment 7D”

“All right then, I will see you tomorrow Kara”

“It’s settled then, good night!”

“Good night!”

She hung up the phone and only then had she noticed how precariously fast her heart was beating. Platonic. Friends. Lena. Platonic. She thought to herself as she stripped and entered the shower. The water ran cold against her pale skin as she replayed the day’s events. All the meetings and spreadsheets. Oh god she thought the spreadsheets. If she had to sit through another sales pitch she may have gone on a killing spree. And the party. That was dull. God was it dull. Even the expensive chardonnay didn’t seem to lift her spirits. She thought of the phone call earlier. Kara… what a dork… she’s lucky she’s cute. What would the human reincarnation of a golden retriever want to do with me? Badass scorpion business bitch… Platonic. Friends.

///

Fridays always seemed particularly disappointing but this time, it felt different. Lena had something to look forward to. Game night… What a strange concept. Though to be fair, it was more than she could have asked for. Kara she thought, there’s something so homely in that smile of hers… 

Lena had begun packing her papers into the drawers when a knock on her door yanked her from her thoughts. “Yes?” she screamed, her voice startling her. Jess walked in briskly, “Miss Luthor, there’s someone here to see you, he says he cannot wait and-“ In rushed Jack Spheer. “Lena! I’m so sorry for barging in on you like this but we need to talk.”

“I’m so sorry miss Luthor, he insisted!”

“It’s okay Jess.” Then turning to Jack “What do you need”

“I’m sorry I…” The discomfort of the moment settled in. “I… Can you come to dinner with me?”

“Oh… What for?”

“It’s a rather… confidential matter” He stated, eyes skimming over Jess.

“Jess, would you leave us?” Jess promptly stepped out, leaving the two in the snow-white office.

“I have a business proposal”

“That much is obvious… I should hope you haven’t come to see me on personal matters.”

“Please, come to dinner with me! Tonight!”

“I’m afraid I can’t… pressing social engagement.”

Lena’s heart melted as Jack’s face fell.

“You’re going to miss out on a big proposal for… a party?”

“Not a party… a social engagement”

“For old times’ sake! Come on Lena!”

“I’m sorry”

She held the intercom button on her desk “Jess, would you please escort Mr. Spheer out?”

“Yes Miss Luthor” came the reply. In came Jess. “Mr. Spheer?” Jack followed Jess out, head hung low. "You’re an awful business woman” she could almost hear her brother say, and she was, that much she knew. That could have been good she thought, but after all this time? Whatever happened to business before feelings.

///

She knocked gingerly. She could hear soft music from inside. Mozart? Fun stuff.

The door swung open and Lena was immediately greeted with a radiant smile.

“Hey!” she exclaimed, heart skipping a beat.

“Lena! You came! Come on in.”

She walked in, the room was alit with happiness, comfort and warmth, the likes of which she had not felt in years. A small group sat, huddled around the coffee table and as she walked in, all eyes turned to her. A brief wave of recognition flooded Lena’s heart as she realized what am I doing here? I shouldn’t be here. Lena blushed as she felt Kara’s eyes trailed on her back.

“I wasn’t sure what to bring so I brought a bit of everything!” she stated as she pulled a bottle of scotch and some red wine from one of her bags.

The atmosphere in the roomy loft was relaxed, like a cozy mid-summer Christmas gathering. The smell of cookies baking and Chinese takeout was ever present. Still, Lena felt uncomfortable, intrusive almost as she tried her very best to mingle with Kara’s friends and family. Lena had previously been acquainted with Alex, Nia and James. J’onn and Brainy had come as well. The strange feeling of being out of place followed Lena no matter where she went or who she spoke to, but in this loft that feeling subsided to a small, stupid creature trying to break out of a very thick cage. It may have been the alcohol. Regardless of where Lena’s newfound sense of security came from, she made the most of it. The game of risk had been over for half an hour, and once Nia had won she left, promptly followed by brainy. James had excused himself shortly after. J’onn and Alex were conversing in the corner reminiscing about that one alien…

It might have been the alcohol, or just the lazy summer afternoon. Lena walked up to Kara as she sat in front of the glass pane doors, opening onto a beautiful night time view of National city. The lights began to go out in the tall buildings as the business men and women made way home, to their families. Typically, Lena felt a general aversion to the lights. Avoiding them like she did, UV rays. But there, on that night, she felt drawn to them. Each light telling a different story. A different person doing a different thing coming home to a different situation. A different family.

Lena sat down, back to back with Kara. The warmth of the smiling woman radiating through the cool summer night seemingly penetrating Lena’s every fiber. It felt strangely comforting, certainly nothing she had felt before. Lena’s head was now on Kara’s shoulder, Kara’ head on hers. She felt Kara’s seemingly iron muscle through her shirt every time she went to take a drink of her half-empty glass of yellow stuff. Lena had been told not to try it, she had been tempted to steal some anyway but the bottle was promptly emptied by J’onn and Kara. Now, Kara was finishing it off.

Lena turned her head, quietly, to face Kara. Kara did the same, eyes wandering across Lena’s face.

A moment of sobriety came with the realization that Kara’s face was directly in front of her.

_Aw shit, she cute._

The moment of sobriety had passed as Lena leaned in closer than before. Gingerly, Lena’s lips met with Kara’s. Both blushed a deep crimson. But neither pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I would appreciate a comment!  
> ILY all baiii


End file.
